trashmadnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementals of T.R.A.S.H.
Like all other things in the realm of TRASH, there are many different forms of Elementals caused by the chaotic energies of the realm. The most common of these are called "Humanoid Elementals", which are caused by a creature's soul, mind, and presence becoming bound within a large amount of some object or energy(Such as plants, earth, fire, radiation, paper, or coffee) using magic, almost always of a Mana-origin. This also makes them the only elemental which is possible to "dispel" in a traditional sense. Less common but more powerful are the "True Elementals", which are are made of mostly Primordia, mixed with smaller amounts of Chi, Chakra, and Fashir. Those which exist in physical space have as much Materia as Primordia in their makeup, while those in spiritual space have as much Sekhem, and so on. These elementals are unfettered by the laws of reality in regards to their element, may only form from the purest elements, and possess four elemental states; Passive, Active, Static, and Entropic. The purest and most powerful form of elemental is called a "Primordial Entity". A primordial entity is composed of entirely Primordia, and is therefore entirely mindless. Each Primordial Entity is wholly unique, and has absolute control of their element, called their Dominion. Humanoid Elementals The humanoid elementals may be described as humanoids with bodies composed of objects, energies, or other things which would normally be inappropriate for a body. They may be "birthed" this way, or they may be removed from their humanoid bodies and placed within the new medium. The most common HE's are listed below, as well as concepts important to Humanoid Elementals. Dryads Dryads are HE's based within plant and animal life, particularly vine and woody plants when based in Flora, or mammals and birds when based in Fauna. Many arcanists claim that all humanoid races are Fauna-based dryads, albeit very specific ones. Scientifically and magically speaking, this claim seems to be true. Electrikes Electrikes are HE's based within electrical energy. Some electrikes possess humanoid corpses, in effect becoming Elemental Zombies, or robotic shells, in effect becoming Robots. Glacial Glacials are HE's based within Ice. Specifically ice, and nothing else. Gnomes Gnomes are HE's based within Earth, particularly stone and dirt, though sand, glass, clay, magma, and other Gnomes exist, as one would expect. Ignis Fire-based Humanoid Elementals. Some are based in magical or strange flames, such as Greek Fire, Cold Fire, Hellfire, or simply magma. Slimes Slimes are composed of liquid poison, and may be easily mistaken for actual slimes. While solid slimes composed of chemicals like Arsenic exist, they are much less common. Sylphs Wind-based Humanoid Elementals. Sylphs are mostly incoporeal. Many sylphs are composed of atmospheric air, but some are composed of smoke, smog, steam, mist, clouds, and even dust. Undine Water-based Humanoid Elementals. A wonderful example of the differences between Humanoid Elementals and True Elementals, Undine require a pot to hold the majority of their beings, including the entirety of their Ordo. Elemental Conversion Due to the similarities and common elements of many Humanoid Elementals, powerful Arcanists and experienced Scientists have both spent many hours attempting to understanding the differences and possible similarities of the Humanoid Elementals. Particularly good examples are Undine, Slimes, Sylphs, and Glacials, and the relationships between them. To melt a Glacial would normally kill it, however both magical and scientific means have been able to bind their essences to a pot, turning them into entirely normal(If perturbed, in many cases) Undine. Experiments similar to this have been performed- Successfully- with Undines becoming Slimes, Steam and Mist-based Sylphs, Glacials, and even Gnomes composed of Mud. A common hypothesis suggests that all Humanoid Elementals are actually the same at their core, and any elemental may be converted into any other elemental with little overall impact. Powerful arcanists have all but confirmed this hypothesis, however nothing can truly be proven in TRASH, so it remains a hypothesis. Exemplars Powerful sorcerers with a penchant to a single element or substance will, on occasion, transform themselves into Humanoid Elementals of their chosen substance. While any sufficiently powerful ability or complex science may do this, in nearly all instances, the transformed simply becomes an HE. However, when Sorcerers, Psychics, and other supernatural entities undergo this transformation to become an HE matching their specialization, they become vastly more powerful than other HE's of the same categorization. This is due to their new nature enhancing and limiting their innate supernatural abilities. The resulting creature is called an Exemplar of their element. For example, a sorcerer with a specialization of Fire might transform themselves into an Ignis. An ignis has innate control over their form, but this sorcerer would control their form faster and in more extreme ways, going so far as to redifine the nature of their fire in many instances(For instance, altering their fire to be as cold as ice, as hard as steel, as corrosive as acid, etc.), whereas most ignis, even incredibly old ones, don't show anything near this level of mastery. The exemplar in question would no longer be able to cast non-fire spells, however. Where they once casted magic to manipulate and create fire, they now manipulate magical fire to manipulate and create magical energies. This means that their fire completely defines their future magical career, until/unless they are transformed back into their previous race. True Elementals True Elementals are the true essence of an element given form. They, plural, exist across all versions of reality, while each individually exists in a single reality at any time. They are made from sentient elemental energy, and the bare minimum of essence required to exist in a layer of reality. This gives them a limited presence on planes of existence not devoted solely to their element. Despite their limited presence, True Elementals are incredibly powerful, and massive wellsprings of elemental energy. Even lesser True Elementals possess immense power, and may easily envelop small buildings with their bodies. This is not to say they are always this size, rather they can become approximately 500 times larger by calling the rest of their Primordia, which would usually be entangled with their anchoring Essence(Such as Materia on the material plane, or Sekhem on the spiritual plane.) There is no cost or penalty to their doing this, however the incredible size often proves to be cumbersome for most activities. For instance, Wisps(The lowest form of TE) are normally the size of an apple, but may grow to be an elemental ball approximately 4 feet across(Or any shape they wish, if it is no larger than this), if they were to call the entirety of their elemental energy. The Elements All True Elementals are tied to one of the Six Elements(Darkness, Earth, Fire, Light, Water, Wind), and all are composed of the element's purest and truest forms. Darkness Earth Fire Light Water Wind The States Elemental Princes Primordial Entities